


Memorare

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Fiona Paul - Secrets of Eternal Rose
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: После пережитых событий Кассандра не может избавиться от кошмаров. Сама Венеция, полная мертвецов, не дает ей забыть.





	Memorare

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена между событиями первой и второй книги. Тема спецквеста: "Роза". Для христиан кроваво-красная роза и ее шипы - символ Страстей Христовых. Деву Марию иногда именуют Розой Небес и безгрешной Розой без шипов, напоминая о ее целомудрии.

_Жизнь произрастает из смерти, как розы из тлена.  
«Книга Вечной Розы»_

Холодный камень моста Риальто, казалось, обжег ладони Кассандры, но она продолжала смотреть в темную смрадную воду. Снова вспомнилось, как она однажды подначила бедняжку Ливиану прыгнуть в венецианский канал. Туда, где чуть ли не каждый день находили новые и новые тела, и далеко не всегда это были утопленники. Ливиана… она пробыла в воде совсем недолго и не могла заболеть из-за этого. Конечно же нет. Кассандра не виновата в том, что подруга умерла, а потом ее тело похитили из семейного склепа.

Белая ладонь показалась в ряби воды, затем медленно поднималась к поверхности бледно-розовая ткань. Платье, в котором хоронили Ливиану.

Кассандре показалось, или вода в канале действительно начала окрашиваться красным?

— Нет! Я не виновата в том, что ты умерла! — выкрикнула Кассандра и резко отвернулась, покачнувшись на неудобных чопинах. Не надо было всматриваться в воду. Фалько бы только посмеялся над ее предрассудками. И сейчас, когда он так далеко, Кассандра бы все отдала за то, чтобы услышать его смех.

— И об этом гоыворит синьорина, которая выходит замуж за другого, — каменный горбун хрипло рассмеялся, но тут же застонал от тяжести своей ноши. Тетя как-то рассказала Кассндре, что Горбун с Риальто так наказан со свои злодеяния, и будет поддерживать лестницу, пока не умрет от натуги. И в конце концов он просто превратился в камень.

— А за какие грехи вас приговорили вечно держать лестницу? — поинтересовалась Кассандра, пропустив мимо ушей замечание статуи. Но ответом был лишь мученический стон.

— Мне нужно идти.

Кассандра оглянулась в поисках своей камеристки Сиены, но той нигде не было видно. Как и прочих людей — широкая кале была абсолютно пуста. Ни единой живой души, что удивительно для места, которые давным-давно облюбовали мастеровые. Не сюда ли тогда привел ее Фалько? Нет, он вел ее тогда сквозь проливной дождь по совсем другим улочкам. В художественную студию своего наставника. Место, которое стало для нее одновременно воплощением свободы и леденящего кровь кошмара. Кассандра поколебалась мгновение, прежде чем решила продолжить путь без Сиены. Улочки пусты, какова вероятность встретить здесь знакомых тети Агнессы? Если никто не узнает, то можно… Лишь бы не приближаться к каналу, по которому течет уже не вода, а настоящая кровь. Даже с такого расстояния можно было почувствовать железный запах, что оседал на кончике языка. Кассандра сглотнула, пытаясь прогнать этот привкус. Обезлюдевшая улица постепенно начала навевать тревогу. Ничего опасного нет. Кассандра ведь жила в окрестностях Риальто когда-то давно, когда были живы родители. После всех пережитых приключений пройтись одной по городу — совсем не страшно, поэтому Кассандра смело шагнула под украшенные арки, все еще немного пошатываясь на неустойчивых пробковых платформах. Зато ноги не испачкаются в грязи.

— Ну и куда вы идете, синьорина?

Куда? Кассандра не знала, куда, только то, что ей нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Я хочу домой, — да, в дом тети Агнессы, ждать Луку, который вот-вот приедет. Совсем скоро будет официально объявлено о помолвке, тетя настаивала, чтобы ее воспитанница начала появляться в свете. Если подумать, то ее судьба намного счастливее, чем у многих венецианских девушек. Ее не отправили в монастырь, как лишнюю дочь, тетя Агнесса дала ей приданое и образование. Лука… кажется, Лука будет любить ее даже после всего произошедшего. Он спас ее в том погребе, не только от смерти. Но…

Однажды я распишу все часовни для тебя. Я провожу свое свободное время, стараясь стать лучше. Как художник и как человек. Однажды я предложу тебе ту жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь, жизнь, к которой стремимся мы оба.

В один прекрасный день я буду достаточно хорош для тебя.

Кассандра давно выучила строки прощального письма наизусть, но все равно вынимала так часто, что края бумажного листа раскрошились, а чернила поблекли.

— Так вы домой не попадете, — продолжал голос, скрытый в тени.

— А вы знаете, куда идти?

Фигура в черном плаще вышла на свет. Незнакомец откинул капюшон, и Кассандра не смогла сдержать рвущийся из груди вопль. На его лице практически не осталось кожи, а плоть свисала черными гниющими кусками.

— Прямо в канал, моя дорогая. Прямо в канал, — он не пытался дотронуться до нее, но Кассандра все равно отскочила, чуть не подвернув лодыжку.

— Там и ваш дом, дорогая синьорина, — раздалось ей вслед. А мертвец протяжно запел.

 _Рыбак женился на сирене…_  
  
Кассандра бежала вдоль Руга-Деи-Орези, знакомые места, которые в один миг стали опасными. Пробковые платформы чопинов проваливались во что-то вязкое, и Кассандра не смогла найти в себе сил опустить взгляд и посмотреть, что же это течет по улицам.

— Касс, Касс, души ведь умеют проходить сквозь стены, как привидения? Поэтому их нельзя запереть в темном семейном склепе. Как ты думаешь, куда твой возлюбленный художник дел мое тело? Оно стало наглядным пособием для врачей? Или с него писали обнаженную натуру? Он не сказал тебе, Касс?

Ливиана стояла у тупика, сложив руки крестом. С ее ладоней медленно капала кровь и смешивалась с водой на камнях. А шею Ливианы украшало то самое злополучное ожерелье, в котором ее похоронили, а потом Кассандра надела его, не зная, что оно снято с тела. Боже, она позировала Фалько в украшениях мертвой подруги.

— Жизнь — очень сложная вещь, — повторила Кассандра сказанные когда-то самой Ливианой слова. — Некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться без разгадки, тебе не кажется?

Она бросилась прочь, игнорируя протянутую руку Ливианы, свернула влево на Руга-Веккья-Сан-Джованни и бежала, пока бледно-розовое платье не исчезло в вечерней тьме. Кассандра ловила ртом затхлый влажный воздух, пытаясь перевести сбившееся дыхание, но как следует продышаться мешал корсет, тот самый, что спас ее тогда от удара ножа.

— Скворушка. Ты слишком устала, иди сюда, отдохни.

— Фалько. — это действительно был он. Протягивал руку, чтобы она могла опереться на нее. Теплый и живой Фалько.

— Я думала, что ты…

«Ты уехал во Флоренцию. Я читала письмо и помню его наизусть».

— Я вернулся за тобой, скворушка. Не могу перестать думать о тебе. Уезжай со мной, — Фалько кончиком пальца обвел несколько веснушек на носу Кассандры, потом прижал ее к себе, твердо и уверенно, но с нежностью. Все страхи тут же растворились, будто не было Горбуна с Риальто, утопленника из канала и мертвой Ливианы. Фалько тут, он не мертвец, живой. Сейчас не нужно было убегать прочь.

Бом! Бом! Бом!

Удары колокола на церкви Иоанна Милостивца, означавшие приказ погасить все огни в городе. Три часа ночи. Время мертвецов.

— Это не ты. Тебя здесь нет, — внутри все похолодело. Кассандра отстранилась от Фалько, не обращая внимания на его умоляющий взгляд.

— Скворушка, — позвал он печально и тихо. 

— Тебя здесь нет!

Несколько шагов до изукрашенных фресками ворот между домами — церковь Иоанна Милостивца. Кассандра молилась, чтобы они были открыты.

Бом! Бом! Бом!

Свет свечей создавал иллюзию того, что цветные стеклянные витражи на самом деле горят. Пустые скамьи казались совершенно темными, за алтарем тоже никого не было. Неудивительно в три часа ночи, когда город должен погрузиться во тьму. Но Кассандра все равно казалось, что она слышит скорбное и торжественное пение.

_Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis._  
Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis.  
Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem. 

Она прошла ближе к иконам, зная, что ищет. В спальне, когда Кассандра читала письма Фалько, она занавешивала лик Девы Марии, потому что стыдилась ее взгляда. Но сейчас она искала ее в поисках защиты.

Фалько бы посмеялся над ее верой, он всегда смеялся.

_Memorare, O piissima Virgo Maria, non esse auditum a saeculo, quemquam ad tua currentem praesidia, tua implorantem auxilia, tua petentem suffragia, esse derelictum. Ego tali animatus confidentia, ad te, Virgo Virginum, Mater, curro ad te venio, coram te gemens peccator assisto. Noli, Mater Verbi, verba mea despicere; sed audi propitia et exaudi. Amen._

_Вспомни, о всемилостивая Дева Мария, что испокон века никто не слыхал о том, чтобы кто-либо из прибегающих к Тебе, просящих о Твоей помощи, ищущих Твоего заступничества, был Тобою оставлен. Исполненный такого упования, прихожу к Тебе, Дева и Матерь Всевышнего, со смирением и сокрушением о своих грехах. Не презри моих слов, о Мать Предвечного Слова, и благосклонно внемли просьбе моей. Аминь._

Молю тебя. Молю. Пусть мертвецы оставят меня. Спаси от их гнева, от чувства вины. От искушения.

Лука любит ее. Он спас ее. Быть может, пришло время вернуть ему долг?

Кассандра снова слышит, как прозвонил церковный колокол. На этот раз не грозно, не предупреждая. Он возвестил о спасении.

 

Кассандра села на постели, резко вдохнув воздух, будто поднялась из глубин венецианского канала.

_Вдохни. Выдохни. И просто дыши._

Свеча на прикроватном столике практически догорела. Тетя опять будет ругаться — оставлять гореть свечи на ночь слишком опасно и дорого. Однако Кассандра пока не могла засыпать в темноте.

— Ничего не было. Это просто кошмар. Снова кошмар, — она ощупала мокрую от пота ночную сорочку.

Тонкая полоска рассвета пробралась сквозь щели ставен. На туалетном столике в вазе стоял букет белых роз, что принес вечером Лука.

Со стены на Кассандру смотрел лик Девы Марии.

Еще одна ночь была пережита.


End file.
